The Chaotic Card Game: Host Bat-mite
by Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog
Summary: This short story is focused on a lot of mischief and chaos makers coming together to play a game of cards, who will win? Also a guest appearance of Beast Boy and Howard the Duck!


The Chaotic card game

Prologue

For as long as the universe has existed there has been Order and Chaos, many beings with the power of Chaos can alter and warp reality either in their dimension or their universe and in some cases their entire Multiverse. But some people wonder what do these unusual, weird, questionable, mischievous, wise, mad and overall chaotic beings do in their past time? Do these beings know of the existence of each other? The answer is yes! They all know of where they live, these beings however aren't completely evil as some people who encounter them believe. They can be quite friendly but they overall do things for their own fun and can usually care less about the item of their amusement in the vast eternity of all of creation. It is time to see one of the stories about the favorite past time these beings have when they all come together into one place in creation.

Card game #Bat-mite!

In a distance pocket dimension far from the Order of creation a being of great power transported himself into the dimension as it was custom because of his command he had over the dimension. Although he traveled to many realities in order to make sure balance existed between Chaos and Order he came to this far out dimension for one reason...for card night!

"And so it begins" the being said as he sent out the message his fellow beings of Chaos, the first of these beings to come from his dimension was Discord! "Hello Nazo the Hedgehog, its been a long time since we last met" Discord said to his old friend and master/mentor Nazo the Hedgehog. "Good to see you again Discord my old friend, its been far to long since we last had our game here in this one place where Order has no control over our actions at all" Nazo said with a smile to his friend as he floated around the empty space.

"I wonder who all will be coming to this card game?" Discord said. "Well Discord knowing the fact its Bat-mite's turn as the host slash guest of honor I'd hoped he'd be coming, he's loads of fun next to that other guy we had that one year" Nazo said.

Soon the Impossible Man arrived from the Marvel Universe along with an old friend of Nazo's "good day my fellow mischief makers" Impossible Man said with a grin to Discord and Nazo. "Impossible Man buddy, you're looking good except your pants are down ahahaha" Discord said with a laugh as he played a prank on Impossible Man. "Oh good one Discord" Impossible Man said with a laugh as he took one of Discord's horns and turned it into a piece of tissue paper so Impossible Man could wipe a tear from his eyes before giving Discord his horn back. "That was a good one to Impossible Man ahahaha" Discord said as he floated around.

"Why is it I'm the only reasonable and sensible and average guy who comes to these card games?" Howard the Duck said looked at Nazo his friend. "Howard my old buddy and pal, you know why, it's because of what you did for me all those years ago and I promised you'd be able to regularly attend a special event no mortal has the privilege to go to all the time" Nazo said.

"I see...hey where's my hat?!" Howard said as he looked for his hat. "Loose something?" another mischievous being said with a big grin on his face. "Cheshire Cat, nice to see you again and of course Chaos" Discord said to the Cheshire Cat from the Disney animated film of Alice in Wonderland with a big grin. "How nice to see you to Discord, I've missed you since the day you were turned to stone" Chaos the cat like being from the world of Disney animated series of Aladdin said with a smile.

"Who else is coming to this game?" Howard said as he got his hat back from Chaos. "Well given the fact a good friend as well as enemy of mine can't resist coming to our get together's I'd say Bill will be here soon" Nazo said as he looked towards the center of the open space. "Hello!" Bill Cipher said as he appeared in the center of the empty space. "Bill Cipher, hows it been my fellow chaotic being" Discord said to Bill as he teleported behind Bill. "Oh its been good Discord, I've been traveling the universe of Gravity Falls aka my origin universe" Bill said as he moved his fingers the same way Dr. Evil did when he said laser. "Have you found that old man you played for a fool for such a long time yet?" Discord asked Bill as he pretended to be and elderly human with crazy eyes and his white eyebrows and beard. "I've been trying to find that old six fingered man for sometime but he vanished without a trace about thirty years ago in Gravity Falls, on a positive note I've encountered some funny people who might end up in your world within the next um...well to break the forth wall I'd say two years of the other side of the forth wall's time ahahaha" Bill said as he turned upside down but then the entire empty space turned upside down and Howard the Duck went flying until Nazo caught him.

"Sounds like you boys have been busy with stuff" Eris from the world of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy said as she came out of her golden apple that appeared in the upside down empty space. "Oh Eris, it's good to see you again" Bill said as he turned himself right side up and fixed the empty space, he then bowed to Eris and it bent the empty space and bent everyone else at an angle until he made himself straight again.

"Nice to see you to Bill, have you seen Dot? I've got so much to talk to her about" Eris said. "I'm right here" Dot Warner said as he tapped on Eris' right shoulder. "Looks like you three made it" Nazo said to the Warner siblings. "Ah Nazo baby, you know we wouldn't miss a game of cards with you for a life time or a long series of reruns on a channel that's been recently rename" Yakko said as he broke the forth wall. "Is there something to eat here?" Wakko said as he saw Eris' golden apple that vanished.

"So Nazo, is Loki coming to this night's game?" Bill Cipher asked his friend and enemy Nazo. "Bill you know we banned Loki from Impossible Man's universe after he went from the god of mischief to the god of evil" Nazo said to Bill. "Oh right I sometime's forget about the dumb idea he did by becoming the god of evil in Asgard, I mean he was loads of fun and inspired my darkness but he just went to far ehehehe" Bill said as he giggled because he found thinking about Loki from the Marvel universe funny.

"I guess that's why we've had him as a replacement?" Eris said as she pointed to the Loki from her universe who appeared in at least one episode of Billy and Mandy. "Yeah...speaking of replacements and stuff when will our guest of honor or host arrive?" Bill said as he looked over to Nazo. "Well Bill I'm surprised he hasn't arrived yet, you know among the few rules we actually have here that he is allowed to bring one guest be he mortal or otherwise" Nazo said to Bill. "I have a feeling I'm going to like his guest" Chaos said.

And within a few minutes Bat-mite the guest of honor or host arrive and he was floating in the air around Nazo "nice to see you again Nazo its been a long while from my point of view since we last met" Bat-mite said with a smile. "Thanks Bat-mite...who'd you bring for your special guest?" Nazo asked. "Sweet! This place is just amazing" Beast Boy said as he looked around the empty space that was turning different colors at this point. "Beast Boy?" Nazo said. "Beast Boy?" Discord said. "Yeah I brought Beast Boy and Larry followed me..." Bat-mite said as he looked down at Beast Boy. "Surely I thought you of all people would've brought a Batman, I mean you could've used a Batman from another world..." Nazo said to Bat-mite. "Well Batman was busy with something, so I went to see if Robin the one in command of the Teen Titans was available but he had a day off. And since Beast Boy here was interested and asked me a lot if he could come and since he loves to pull pranks I decided he'd be an okay substitute for Robin" Bat-mite explained.

"Oh how sad you didn't have your way with your hero Bat-mite" a human like being said as he snapped his right fingers and brought Bat-mite, Nazo, Howard and Discord down to a piece of solid ground. "Q!" Discord said in excitement. "Long time since we had any fun Discord, you look good since you escaped from your stone prison" Q said to Discord. "Nice to see you to Q, hows the wife been?" Discord asked Q. "She's been fine, our son has surely turned out as we had hoped and expected" Q said with a smile.

"It seems that a lot of us were able to come this time around, it seems fewer of us arrive each gathering" Discord said to Q. "I agree, maybe this place could be more homey for our guests?" Q said as he snapped his fingers and made a house appear. "Nice try Q but you know darn well this time I'm the host of the special poker night" Bat-mite said with a smile. "Wow this place is freaky" Beast Boy said. "So Beast Boy what exactly can you do?" Discord asked Beast Boy as he teleported in front of him. "I can change into any animal in my world" Beast Boy said as he turned into a dinosaur. "Amazing! I love this kid already" Discord said as he pulled out his eyes and cleaned them off before putting them back in to make sure he actually saw what he saw.

"Dude that's creepy" Beast Boy said while he was in an animal form much to his surprise. "Its just me" Discord said with a grin. "How can I talk?" Beast Boy said as he turned into another animal. "Simple Beast Boy, whatever is in our space here can talk regardless of what goes on and nothing bad can happen so say someone like Black Bolt got summoned to here he could talk with no big deal" Impossible Man said. "Wow are you turned into a car?" Beast Boy asked Impossible Man. "Yup, I can turn into anything I want to" Impossible Man said with a smile. "So in a way you're like a version of me that can turn into objects...sweet!" Beast Boy said.

Just then Yoyo Dodo and his son Gogo Dodo from the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures appeared and it was then that no one else arrived to the game. "Alright people listen up! Bat-mite and I have seen that we're all who's arrived to this night's card game" Nazo said. "And I'm going to make the theme for this night's game...now let's see hmm...I've got it! Ha!" Bat-mite said as he altered the empty space into an area that seemed like an alternate dimension.

"May I present the theme of this nights game, in this theme we have something based slightly on the time my Brave and the Bold version got scared and ran from those fake villains. We can use whatever we want to gamble with in this game, from a mallet, to a piece of information, to money to even another person if we brought one tonight ehehe, when you need to get a card you must fight a bad guy that the Doom Patrol encountered and if you hit the bad guy in the face you get your card or cards" Bat-mite said with a big grin as he explained the theme and rules for this nights game. "You mean I'm going to fight The Brain?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh we get to fight for our cards, sweet I love it when I get to hurt someone or I get hurt ahahahha" Bill said with a laugh as he closed his eye before getting ready. "Players! Its time we start the game" Bat-mite said as he snapped his fingers and a giant round table appear in the sky and then he teleported everyone to their chairs and the chairs seemed to be themed on the players or as they liked it. "Is everyone ready?" Larry asked everyone. "Larry that's my line...is everyone ready?!" Bat-mite said to Larry before he faced everyone else. Everyone except Howard the Duck said yes "good! Then let's get this party start mwahahahehehehe" Bat-mite said with a laugh as he began the game.

For many long hours the players bet many things and played by Bat-mite's rules, "hey Beast Boy would you like to make a deal with me?" Bill Cipher whispered to Beast Boy. "What kind of deal triangle guy?" Beast Boy whispered to Bill Cipher. "Well if we work together I'll make sure you get acknowledge by that name you spent so much money to name yourself" Bill said with a sly look on his eye as he looked at his left hand and then looked to Beast Boy. "Dude that would be awesome!" Beast Boy said which disrupted the quiet game. "Oh relax you haven't even won yet" Bat-mite said to Beast Boy.

"So kid do we have a deal?" Bill asked Beast Boy in a whisper. "Yes" Beast Boy said as he shook Bill's left hand, though he was unaware that Bill was toying with him. The game went on and Yoyo and his son Gogo left the game after they won back a mallet and yoyo, Chaos got bored and left the game only to come back a minute later, Cheshire Cat turned into the moon after he had won a few interesting things at least interesting to him.

Q and Discord won a couple of planets from Bill Cipher and they felt excited, Yakko won a date with Eris, Dot won a lovely and overall cute dress, Wakko got one of Eris' apples which he ate after he won it and he and his siblings decided to leave after they won. Eris' apple exploded inside Wakko which made him burp.

Howard won about a hundred dollars before he decided not to play anymore, ultimately in the end of the game Bill Cipher won and he won a good amount of stuff, thankfully Nazo only bet a one dollar bill which he felt was special. "Yes! Ahahahaha I win this time around Bat-mite" Bill Cipher said to his rival as he absorbed everything he won into his hat. "Dude awesome! Does this mean what I hope it means?" Beast Boy asked. "Sorry kid but I by contract own that name and since I have need for it in my universe you don't get to have the name acknowledge sorry" Bill said as he floated around Beast Boy.

"Dude! How could you do that to me!" Beast Boy said. "Its alright, here have a roasted chicken as a prize" Bill said as he gave Beast Boy a chicken that was cooked and it scared Beast Boy because he's a vegetarian. "Dude that's sick" Beast Boy said. "It is, and its amusing but hey you played a good game with me kid and I like you. You might be of use to me in the future but for now I've got to go" Bill said. "You're leaving so soon Bill?" Discord asked his friend. "You know me Discord I'm a busy guy" Bill said as he and Discord shook hands and their arms came off of their bodies before they teleported in front of Nazo.

"Nice work Bill, as for you Discord I sense you'll need to return to your world quite soon because of the Elements of Harmony" Nazo said to his old friends. "That I do, I can't wait to play with Twilight Sparkle and her friends" Discord said as he opened a door in the sky and went through it and then he left.

"Bill...are you really up to what I think you are?" Nazo asked his old friend and enemy. "You know me Nazo, besides once the portal opens up your universe, Discord's universe and several other universe and Multiverse are going to be effected. Not that your universe hasn't been warped and altered enough as it has been, you've got quite a few things in store for you and your alternate versions Nazo" Bill said to Nazo. "Dude you stole my new name!" Beast Boy said. "I did Beast Boy but I'm a demon and its what I do, and I've got to go now" Bill said to Beast Boy.

"Must you leave so soon Billy?" Wakko said to Bill. "Yup I need to and want to Wakko, now remember everyone! Reality is an illusion! The universe is a hologram! And buy gold! Buy gold!" Bill shouted out before he summoned a portal and then vanished. "Well Bat-mite, its time we all get home" Nazo said to Bat-mite. "All to true, and its a shame I lost but at least I still own Batman's copy rights hmhmhmhmhmhm" Bat-mite jokingly said with a laugh.

Shortly everyone teleported out of the now empty space, Nazo was the last one to leave the empty space, when he did it turned as black as outer space. Nazo returned to his world and smiled as he remembered the enjoyable game he had with his friends, rivals, enemies and fellow Chaos beings, Howard at the end of the day was glad to be in one piece and away from all of the chaos.

Epilogue

Well what did you all think? Do you think there should be more stories about these characters playing cards? Did you like the story? What did you think? Well if you want to see more of these stories just send in a PM and let the author know.

PS. Bill Cipher is always watching and his plans have a big role to play


End file.
